I. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to predicting demographics and/or taste preferences from music or other media data.
II. Related Art
In business communications, it is useful to direct communications to specific groups of recipients. For example, an advertiser may wish to direct targeted advertisements to customers whose demographics (male, elderly, etc.) indicate that they are more receptive to such advertisements. To that end, it is helpful to identify demographics of customers or other recipients from available source data.
However, existing approaches tend to rely on a relatively small set of source data, such as a web browsing history. Such approaches generally lead to predictions which have less accuracy than desired.